Gran Alternativa 2013
The Gran Alternativa 2013 was a professional wrestling tournament event produced by Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre (CMLL) that took place from April 12 until April 26, 2013 over the course of two CMLL Super Viernes shows, with the finals on the Arena Mexico 57th Anniversary Show. The Torneo Gran Alternativa (Spanish for "the Great Alternative tournament) concept sees a Novato or rookie team up with an experienced wrestler for a tag team tournament. The rookie winner is often elevated up the ranks of CMLL as a result of winning the tournament, but there is no specific "prize" for winning the tournament. The tournament was won by rookie Boby Zavala and veteran Rey Escorpión, Escorpión's second tournament win overall. Tournament background The tournament features 15 professional wrestling matches with different wrestlers teaming up, some of which may be involved in pre-existing scripted feuds or storylines while others are simply paired up for the tournament. Wrestlers portray either villains (referred to as Rudos in Mexico) or fan favorites (Técnicos in Mexico) as they compete in wrestling matches with pre-determined outcomes. The tournament format follows CMLL's traditional tournament formats, with two qualifying blocks of eight teams that compete on the first and second week of the tournament and a final match between the two block winners. The qualifying blocks were one-fall matches while the tournament finals will be a best two-out-of-three falls tag team match. Each qualifying block started with all 8 Novatos competing in a "seeding" battle royal to determine the brackets for the block. ;2013 Gran Alternativa participants Out of all the Novato participants only Hombre Bala, Jr. and Boby Zavala had participated in the Gran Alternativa tournament before, having both participated in the 2012 version. Hombre Bala, Jr. had teamed up with Marco Corleone, only to lose in their first match to the team of Atlantis and Tritón. Zavala had been teamed up with Rey Bucanero, but had also lost in the first round, to the team of Dragon Lee and Rush. Sensei and Camaleón are included in the Novato group even though they were not truly rookies, having been professional wrestlers for over a decade each and having used their current ring characters in CMLL since 2005 and 2007 respectively. Tournament results | RD1-score05=W | RD1-team06=Oro, Jr. and Mascara Dorada | RD1-score06= | RD1-team07=Robin and Maximo | RD1-score07= | RD1-team08='Disturbio and Volador, Jr.' | RD1-score08=W | RD1-team09='Soberano, Jr. and La Sombra' | RD1-score09=W | RD1-team10=Herodes, Jr. and El Terrible | RD1-score10= | RD1-team11=El Cholo and Rey Bucanero | RD1-score11= | RD1-team12='Sensei and Rush' | RD1-score12=W | RD1-team13=Leono and Blue Panther | RD1-score13= | RD1-team14='Boby Zavala and Rey Escorpión' | RD1-score14=W | RD1-team15='Espanto, Jr. and Mr. Niebla' | RD1-score15=W | RD1-team16=Camaleón and Brazo de Plata | RD1-score16= | RD2-team01=Taurus and Averno | RD2-score01= | RD2-team02='Hombre Bala, Jr. and Atlantis' | RD2-score02=W | RD2-team03= | RD2-score03=W | RD2-team04=Disturbio and Volador, Jr. | RD2-score04= | RD2-team05='Soberano, Jr. and La Sombra' | RD2-score05=W | RD2-team06=Rush and Sensei | RD2-score06= | RD2-team07='Boby Zavala and Rey Escorpión' | RD2-score07=W | RD2-team08=Espanto, Jr. and Mr. Niebla | RD2-score08= | RD3-team01='Hombre Bala, Jr. and Atlantis' | RD3-score01=W | RD3-team02= | RD3-score02= | RD3-team03=Soberano, Jr. and La Sombra | RD3-score03= | RD3-team04=Boby Zavala and Rey Escorpión | RD3-score04=W | RD4-team01=Hombre Bala, Jr. and Atlantis | RD4-score01= | RD4-team02='Boby Zavala and Rey Escorpión' | RD4-score02=W }} Super Viernes events April 12, 2013 April 19, 2013 April 26, 2013 External links * Profile Category:2013 in professional wrestling Category:Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre shows Category:Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre tournaments